


騙子遊戲

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: ※給小倫的點文※鼠兔騙子兄妹設定
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 13





	騙子遊戲

孫東柱滑著手機，嘴角掛著微微的笑容，裡頭是李抒澔全是找來的資訊。  
眼睛時常瞇起來，大概是有點近視吧；嘴巴小小的，但是笑起來很好看。孫東柱一點也沒在意李抒澔在後面探頭探腦觀察他的表情，專心致志地看著照片，時不時笑得一張嘴成了愛心的形狀。手機裡的資料非常詳盡，連喜歡的類型、未來希望居住地等等，各式各樣的資訊都有。喜歡酸甜的東西、喜歡運動、喜歡小孩子，討厭會讓肌肉流失的事情，喜歡被人撒嬌……孫東柱一邊碎碎念這都是些什麼啊、到底怎麼知道的，一邊雙眼瞇成幸福的形狀。  
這樣千奇百怪的東西都弄得到，要不是知道李抒澔是真有本事，孫東柱甚至覺得這哥是直接跑去對方面前讓人填相親資料表了。  
「東柱啊⋯⋯你對他有意思啊？」李抒澔百無聊賴地泡起泡麵，漫不經心問，雖說他一點也不在乎，好歹是自己花上大把時間精力促成的，總要知道一下會製造怎樣的結果。  
「說什麼呢哥，我只是看看！就看看！」一巴掌揮在李抒澔的背上，差點讓他沒拿穩手中的泡麵，孫東柱聽著驚呼聲連一個眼神也沒分過去。  
「還說看看呢⋯⋯眼睛都快瞪出來了⋯⋯誰不知道你想怎樣⋯⋯」嘟噥著碎語，李抒澔小心翼翼地把泡麵放在桌上，慶幸自己高超的反射神經成功拯救晚餐免於毀滅。

手機裡的男人叫做金建學，是孫東柱暗戀的對象。

他們的第一次見面實在說不上是什麼好場景，直到李抒澔衝進旅館的房間，孫東柱都還覺得他跟以往那些冤大頭沒什麼兩樣。  
看到漂亮可愛的孩子在夜店貼著自己說想要休息就傻愣愣地以為自己有了豔遇，對甜蜜的糖果裡包藏的陷阱一無所知，扶著假裝暈眩的自己，有的人連性別都沒搞清楚。  
孫東柱最喜歡看著這些人笑呵呵帶著他走進跟李抒澔長期合作的旅館，然後被一堆衝進房間的小混混嚇得瑟縮發抖把包裡的錢都掏出來。被李抒澔摟著走出房間的時候，他總是在那些傢伙看不見的角度嘴角微翹、心情愉悅。

但金建學不一樣。

他在孫東柱的言語下把人帶進了旅館，卻什麼都沒有做，李抒澔打開房間的時候正好看見金建學倒熱水給躺在床上的孫東柱，一下子傻在原地，像拳頭打進了棉花，後頭的小混混見狀也是摸不著頭緒。  
但做這行總是要能把白的說成黑的，再誇張的狀況也不是沒見過，當下就借題發揮了一把，結果金建學只一句話把人給堵了回去。  
「你的人就該好好照顧啊？」金建學說，一邊朝著門外走去，顯然沒打算搭理李抒澔。  
球棒朝著他揮過去的時候，金建學也是側身閃過，趁著對方體態不穩時奪過手上的武器，然後當著所有人的面把木頭球棒折成了兩半扔在地上，沒人敢再多說什麼，讓他一毛錢也沒付地走出旅館。

事後孫東柱離開的時候問過櫃台才知道金建學還是付了旅館的費用。

那天過後孫東柱就覺得自己戀愛了，看什麼都能想到金建學，這個人莫名地就在他心中佔據了特殊的地位。於是原本做的勾當不幹了，本來也就是類似興趣的事情，孫東柱不靠這個度日，李抒澔的本業亦不在此，不過是陪著玩玩，現在停下倒也無所謂。

「你難道想跟他聯繫嗎？呀，孫東柱，你還記得那天做的事吧？」李抒澔打開剛泡好的麵，一雙筷子拉起麵條吹涼，接著一口氣吞進嘴裡。  
孫東柱想轉過去打人，讓他別一直提起自己不願思考的事，但心裡知道李抒澔說的話是對的。誰會願意接納曾經不懷好意地欺騙過自己的人呢，孫東柱對這件事感到後悔，卻又覺得如果不是因為這樣，那他也不會見到金建學。  
這算什麼呢？是命運嗎？孫東柱想，但他比起命運，更嚮往能夠掌握在自己手中的東西。  
是我做了這些才能夠見到他的。孫東柱想，突然感覺肩膀輕鬆了些。

「旻尼哥，我要追他。」

李抒澔差點把剛吃進口中的麵給噴出來，硬生生摀住嘴巴把東西吞下去，才沒造成災難性的場面，罪魁禍首的人在一旁大呼小叫噁心，拿著手機往沙發邊挪動，直接把李抒澔給扔在一旁。

「呀、旻尼哥，把他家地址給我吧！」

大抵上是沒有哪個人可以抵擋得住孫東柱的撒嬌攻勢，所以現在他大剌剌地站在金建學家巷口的附近，這是他回家的必經之路，孫東柱一步兩步計算著步伐，怎麼樣才能完美跌進對方懷裡，來個出其不意；接著再利用自己擅長的表情，全心全意依賴的模樣，以及事先想好的感謝詞。劇本已經全部編排好，就說是受到李抒澔的脅迫，只是被迫當了幫兇，孫東柱有自信能讓對方百分之百相信。

腳步聲近了，孫東柱早就調查過，時間分秒不差，是金建學早上運動時的路線。  
他在心裡倒數，時間一到邊向前衝出，卻緊張地拐了下腳，沒像預計好的那樣美人入懷，倒像頭橫衝直撞的野馬把人往地板上撞。  
好在對方夠結實，承受孫東柱的撞擊後，還是穩穩地接住了人。雖然開頭沒做好，但計畫總歸還是要執行，畢竟箭在弦上不得不發，孫東柱盡可能地讓自己看上去楚楚可憐，由下往上的視線、略帶哀愁的純真眼神，以及看似素顏其實撲得厚實的完美裸妝，他知道自己看起來會是什麼樣子，一個天真無邪的男孩。  
「噢，沒事吧？你這樣很危險啊？」  
金建學放開孫東柱，低沈的嗓音離得近，仿佛是在傾訴愛語，讓他有一瞬間的恍神。  
「啊、沒事⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯」雖然反射性地先道歉了，孫東柱還記得今日的目的，但真當站在這個人面前，卻很悲哀地發現原先想好的說詞竟一個字也擠不出來。  
或許是計畫被打亂的緣故，孫東柱總是飛速運轉的腦袋一片空白，但又不能乾愣在那，金建學直勾勾地盯著他，也不知道究竟是認出他沒。在突如其來的變故與慌亂之下，孫東柱只是抓著金建學的手，呆呆地回望。  
「真的沒事嗎？你看起來不太好？」金建學皺起眉，聽起來有點擔心他的狀況。  
而孫東柱則是不解為什麼金建學沒有責罵他，甚至沒有一絲不耐煩，明明這人一點都不認識他。

李抒澔蒐集的資料他看了整整一星期，從這個人的家世背景、成長環境到興趣愛好、喜歡的類型都一清二楚，金建學可以說是被孫東柱摸透了，而與此相反的是，金建學對他一無所知。不知道他的名字、不知道他的愛慕，甚至不記得他們曾經見過面。  
他沒由來地覺得委屈，如果可以，他想要現在就告訴金建學自己有多喜歡他，但孫東柱也很清楚這麼做只會被當作奇怪的人，然後把金建學給越推越遠。  
或許金建學是查覺到孫東柱明顯不佳的心情，鬼使神差地就摸了摸眼前人的腦袋，然後想起什麼似地笑笑開口：「你不是那天在夜店裡的那個人嗎？」

孫東柱的眼睛在瞬間盈滿閃亮的光。

結局終究是回到了正軌，孫東柱順利地和金建學交換聯繫方式，還讓金建學送他到附近的車站，在回程的路上因為緊張的情緒解除，隨著公車搖搖晃晃的節奏睡了過去  
李抒澔坐在孫東柱後排的位置上，想著真是不枉費自己厚著臉皮又跑去找人，差點被揍了呢。看著手機裡金建學傳來道謝的訊息，他一邊感嘆。  
這個世代的媒人真不好當啊。

FIN.


End file.
